Ten Years Later
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Tsuna goes to his futures selfs house with the rest of the guardians only to learn things he doesn't particularly want to know about his future.


The group were led by Irie who had the key to the Vongola's house. The house was in japan and was extremely huge. The lobby where the group stood were astounded by the place. An elderly maid stood at the door bowing to the group.

"The Mistress asks if you could take your shoes off," Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. It was his house, well his futures self's house. Wouldn't he be the master? He complied to the 'Mistresses' wishes and took his shoes off. He walked into the house further, following the maid down mahogany wall corridors until they reached the living room. In the middle of the room was a crib with a sleeping child. Tsuna walked over to the child and looked at the baby. It was a little girl. She was sleeping soundly in her crib.

He looked to the fireplace that was burning slowly and saw the photo that was on top. It was him in the future. He had a huge grin on his face as he stood next to what appeared to be his wife which happened to be Haru, who was in a wedding dress. He looked at the cards next to his future wedding photo and saw a happy 1st birthday card.

"To Tsukimi, happy birthday. Love Mama and Papa," Tsuna turned when he saw the others walk in. They didn't look around the room, ignoring the pictures and the baby and were already screaming at each other, in turn waking Tsukimi. The room silenced at the sound and watched as Tsuna rushed over to the girl and picked her up from her cot and sat down with her on the couch, bouncing her up and down slowly.

"Hey...there...Tsukimi. I wonder why we named you that? Why that. I like it. It suits you," He hushed the crying girl and looked to the stares of his friends. He laughed gingerly before ushering Gokudera over quietly. "Look on the mantlepiece and slowly flip all the pictures down," Gokudera walked over to his space before hand before he sneaked to the left to look at the photos. He saw Tsuna's older self married to Haru. He saw another with him and Tsuna on his wedding day. There was one with Gokudera holding Tsukimi happily. Another of Gokudera and Yamamoto holding hands, both in suits. That one freaked him out the most as he flipped it over.

He returned to Tsuna's side and sat on the large sofa beside him. He looked at his future husband smiling like he always did as he spoke to Ryohei, "Master...I see you are aquatinted with Tsukimi. She's been missing her daddy terribly since he left, months ago," Tsuna looked down to see his daughter sucking on her thumb while her head nuzzled into his collarbone.

"Tsuna-san this your daughter. Let me see!" Haru rushed over to see her own daughter. Tsuna flinched as she sat close to him, touching his thighs with her own. "So you are married then? Who's your wife do we get to meet her?" She chirped on happily.

"No. You can never meet her," Haru pouted then caught sight of the turned down photo frames. She walked over but Gokudera stopped her from flipping them over. She saw that he was blushing intensely and had to find out the cause.

"Haru...everyone, don't look at them. We flipped them down for a reason," Yamamoto looked to Gokudera, assuming that he is the 'we' Tsuna was referring to. He watched as Gokudera stared back at him before averting his eyes and going deep red. Yamamoto took a seat beside the grey haired male and watched as he sprung up and moved over to a small seat on his own.

"Mistress is it weird seeing your child?" The maid asked standing behind Haru. She turned round slowly. Was the maid referring to her?

"What?"

"Mistress. In the future you will be the masters wife and that child there is yours in the future," Tsuna blushed furiously. He stood up with Tsukimi and walked away not wanting to talk to Haru or anyone at the moment. He was certain that he was in love Kyoko but it turns out he loved Haru. He did feel happy for her in a sense. She truly did love him, so he was glad that she could be loved back.

Tsunu walked into his room, it was like his body knew where it was and took a seat on his bed. He watched as the door creaked open and Haru walked in over slowly. She took a seat beside her future husband and took Tsukimi from him. She noticed that the kids eyes were very much chocolate coloured, like her own while her hair was caramel like her daddy.

"Are you disappointed that you married me?" She asked slowly. Tsuna gasped, shaking his head. How could she ask such a thing? He wasn't disappointed. He didn't care to be honest. He was freaking out over the whole ordeal.

"I'm not disappointed. I just feel awkward. You are my friend then all of a sudden I know that we marry and have a kid. I just don't know how to react. I never thought about marrying or having kids, so I find it strange that I am holding my own child and sitting next to my future wife," Haru smiled at the idea of him being her husband. She could just imagine how amazing and attentive he was to her. "Does this mean we date now...or do we forget this is to happen or...," Tsuna stammered out.

"Hmmm...I don't know. I don't want you to date me because of this. Date me because you want to. If you don't want this future then marry someone else...I won't force you," Tsuna nodded his head and watched as she walked away with Tsukimi. He already loved Tsukimi. He was hers and he wanted her. He wanted his carmel haired baby with chocolate eyes. He wanted this future.

Tsuna walked out of his grand room and back into the room where everyone was including his daughter. He walked over to Haru and took a hold of Tsukimi who held her arms out for her daddy. He sat down next to Haru and lay back so that his future daughter could be comfy against his chest.

Gokudera was still beet red sitting in the corner alone. Tsuna smiled softly to his right hand male. Tsuna passed Tsukimi over to Haru before walking over to Gokudera before whispering into his ear, "You don't need to have such a future if you don't want it," Gokudera stared back at his friend with watery eyes.

"But what if I do?" Tsuna smiled before sitting back on his chair and taking Tsukimi back into his arms. Yeah it was nice. Why would they want to give this life up?

"If you want this then make sure you work towards it."

...

**I fell in love with Katekyo again. I got the idea after 157 (I believe) when Ryohei sees the picture with him and the girl which we believe to be Hana.**

**Anyway please review.**


End file.
